Paul Chiles
Paul Damian Chiles is a Former Supernatural Hunter. Paul Chiles was Born to Robert & Magda Chiles in September 6, 1986 in Silent Cove. He was Kidnapped by Michael Jones, Mayor of Silent Cove in 1987 in order to keep him being raised for the evil Purposes that Robert, Actually Lycaon, the First Werewolf, Had For him. he grew up as the son of Mayor, Quite spoiled, until He met John Howlett Jr. in his Sophomore year of High school, Taking the path of Learning to be a Hunter and Eventually Learning the Truth of his Parents. 'Powers & Abilities' Powers Shifting '- As a werewolf, Paul possesses the ability to shape-shift into the form of a large wolf on the full moon. As a Sigma wolf, Paul can control this ability freely. '''Super Human Strength '- Paul possesses strength far beyond that of an alpha and is even stronger in Wolf Form. 'Super Human Speed '- In human form, Paul can move twice as fast as a normal Alpha. 'Super Human Senses '- Paul can smell things miles away, hear things within a mile radius, and see things from far distances. 'Animal Control - '''Paul can control dogs and other similar animals to an extent. '''Resistance to Cold '- Like their wolf cousins, werewolves have a remarkable resistance to cold. 'Pack Sense '- Paul can sense when another Sigma is near him. 'Rage Enhancement '- Paul can increase in strength the more that his anger increases. 'Howl '- Sigmas possess a similar ability to that of the Iato, being able to harm other wolves through their piercing howl. 'Detection Avoidance '- Paul can mask his telepathic signature and scent to make him undetectable to all other werewolf breeds except Zetas, who can sense his presence regardless, as it was a Zeta who created the Sigmas. '''Abilities Master Marksman - Through his training and experience as a hunter Paul has become a capable marksman, skillfully dispatching Sine Nomine during their attack on the Howlett mansion. Since the activation of his werewolf heritage, Paul has used his enhanced senses to master his skills in this regard. Master Combatant - 'As a trained hunter, Paul was given training in self defense, later honing these skills over time through high school. Since the activation of his werewolf abilities, Paul has become a powerful informal fighter, utilizing his newfound strength and reflexes to his advantage, and has sparred with both John and Logan occasionally to improve his skills to a brutal mastery. '''Skilled Swordsman - '''Paul does possess, to some degree, suprising skill with a sword, showing moderate profficiency when fighting the Sine Nomine. '''Expert Knife Wielder - '''Though usually preferring to fight unarmed, Paul has shown a high degree of skill with knives, using this when fight his half-brother Druiddane as well as when fighting the witch hunters . '''Master Of Stealth - '''As a hunter, Paul has recieved training in masking presence and movements, and has been taught in some Ninjitsu disciplines by Logan along with the rest of the silent hunters. As a werewolf Paul has become rather light on his feet, rarely being heard and more easily blending into different environments. '''Expert Escape Artist - '''Through his training Paul is very capable at escaping handcuffs and similiar restraints, as well as possessing moderate lockpicking skills, although more recently he has become fond of leveraging his strength to his advantage, simply breaking restraints and locks. '''Skilled Tactician - '''Although rarely seen, as a hunter Paul is a capable strategist, planning out hunting mission and raid on witch hunter bases effectively, although he usually prefers John or Logan to take a leadership role, thus this skill is rarely shown. '''Master Survivalist - '''As a werewolf, Paul possesses instinctual survival abilities which, coupled with his hunter training, has made Paul a highly capable survivor. '''Expert Thief - '''Through his time with the Howletts Paul has become a capable pickpocket. '''Master Investigator - '''As a hunter, Paul is a capable investigator. '''Spellcasting - '''Paul has shown a knowledge of protective wards and sigils. '''Multilingual '- Through his connection to his Father Paul possesses the ability to speak in ancient Greek. '''Limited Astral Perception - '''Being around magic on a regular basis, Paul has gained some superhuman perception from residual energy. '''Weaknesses Silver - 'Silver is dangerous to a werewolf. it will burn skin if a wolf comes in contact with it, and it will kill if a weapon made of the metal hits the heart. '''Wolfsbane '- Wolfsbane acts as an acid if a wolf comes in contact with it. it will induce involuntary changing, and will act as a poison if ingested. a silver weapon dipped in the herb will be twice as deadly. '''Moonstone - Moonstone will turn off a werewolf's power if contact with moonstone is made. 'Mercury '- Mercury will kill a werewolf if It enters the blood. Category:Characters